Firo
Firo is a member of Outcast Force and an explosion expert. He basically has the power to make anything combust or explode, using the vector values or the thing he wants to use his powers on. Though he may not be the smartest person around, he is actually really good with mathematical formulas and often has to use them. Firo tends to shout and curse at people, he doesn't do it to be rude in anyway but it's a habit for him. He has a tendency to be violet and he loves to fight, he loves the thrill of battle. He can be very quick to snap at people, he gets triggered easily and if he's mad everyone will know it. besides all this however Firo does care about his teammates. Bio When Firo was a kid, he was used as a subject in lab experiments of G.E.D. and would be confined for a long time. He was worked on as a lab rat so often that he ended up being mutated, enough so that he gained the capability to control the atomic structure of elements and make them explode at his will. Firo soon used this power to escape at the age of 10. He killed 12 scientist including his parents by burning down the place. He was considered "Failed experiment 519" and people would soon go out to look for him. In order to live he had to kill people to take their food and live in their homes for a certain amount of time if necessary. When he was older he met Erin while running away from the cops, as was she. They eventually both found out about a team called Outcast Force from the news and decided that they would find and join it, after they did they started dating and continued to have an on/off relationship. Powers He can create, generate, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Supersonic explosions created by high explosives are known as detonations and travel via supersonic shock waves. Subsonic explosions are created by low explosives through a slower burning process known as deflagration. He can activate his powers by clenching and unclenching his fists. Applications of his powers are. * Energy Blasts * Energy Wave Emission * Omnidirectional Energy Waves * Explosion Inducement * Combustion Inducement * Explosion Touch * Nuclear Explosion Inducement * Internal Energy Combustion Personality Firo isn't normally angry but he has a tendency to snap easily, as well as curse a lot but with no negative intention in mind. He often doesn't think about what he would say which leads to issues with relationships and friendships. He is extremely violent and loves to fight as a result of having to kill so many people to live. Sometimes he's protective of his team, he doesn't want anyone to bring any kind of trouble to his team. He would often play it off cool and say "It's my job to mess with you" but in reality he actually does care about his team a lot more than he would lead on. Though he doesn't often show his real feeling with anyone, sometimes they become really apparent through his tough guy facade, Trivia * He has claimed that he and Erin have broken up and gotten back together 6 times, 3 were his fault and 3 were hers. * Sometimes he and Arce and teamed up as the "Heaven and Hell" combo, because of their powers. * Sometimes he works in the lab given his talent with mathematical equations. * He honestly doesn't feel bad about killing his parents, but he isn't proud of it. Voice Same as Gray from Fairy Tail (Skip to around 1:08) Theme Category:Characters